


All Bets Are Off

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Betting, F/F, Fluff, Gambling, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, so much dang fluff, they bet on anything and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: Maggie makes the first bet.or,A quick look into Alex and Maggie's gay-ass gambling habits





	

**Author's Note:**

> that feeling when you make a joke to a friend about Maggie and Alex and their constant betting and then youre forced to write it.
> 
> probably the silliest thing ive ever written but like whatre you gonna do about it jafeel

Maggie makes the first one.

 

She and Alex sit in one of the DEO break rooms, eating lunch together and making the most of the little free time they have. 

 

“I’m telling you, my couch is more comfortable than yours,” Alex says, “it makes more sense to go to my place.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re binge watching Stranger Things tonight and  _ I  _ have surround sound,” Maggie counters, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“I’m closer to the DEO.”

 

“I’m closer to the NCPD.”

 

“I have beer at my place,” Alex says, and Maggie scoffs.

 

“Please. I have like three different brews at mine. And your favorite ice cream,” she replies, raising her eyebrow. 

 

“I have the Netflix password,” Alex says with a triumphant grin. Check mate. Maggie weighs up her options, Alex’s smug face both incredibly cute and annoyingly stupid at the same time.

 

“Let’s make a bet,” Maggie decides, scrunching up the wrappings from her burger. “If I can get this into the trash can over there, we go to my place. If I miss, we go to yours.” Alex looks over at the small trash can, about thirty feet away, and turns back to Maggie, somehow even more smug than before.

 

“Deal,” she says, and watches as Maggie lines up the shot: one eye closed, tongue sticking out in concentration, and her left arm held out, steadying herself. Alex’s eyes go wide as she watches the scrunched up paper ball arch high in the air, and land perfectly in the trash can. Without saying a word, Maggie gathers the rest of her garbage and stands up, kissing Alex on the top of her head.

 

“See you tonight,” she says, before throwing out her trash and leaving the room. It takes Alex a few moments to gather herself, and then she runs after her girlfriend.

 

“Best two out of three!”

 

///

 

“I wonder what she’ll do when she finds Livewire,” Maggie says, leaning against the table and watching Alex work. She’d finished work early, and had dropped by the DEO to hang out with Alex before they headed back to Chez Danvers. Alex looks through a microscope and jots down notes, analysing alien DNA or something or other; Maggie isn’t too sure on the details, she just knows that Alex’s Serious-Science face is really  _ really  _ cute.

 

“She’ll bring her back here, and make sure that she’s housed in a rubber cell for the rest of her life,” Alex hypothesizes. “There’s no way she’s letting Leslie go again.”

 

“I don’t know, babe. She was pretty spooked when she found out it was a kidnapping.”

 

“So?”

 

“So it reminded her Livewire is still human. I reckon they’ll, like, half team up to beat the kidnapper, and then Kara will give her a stern talking to and give her a get out of jail free card just this one time.” Alex laughs at her girlfriend’s theory.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Hey, I’ve seen enough movies; I know a good trope when I see one.”

 

“You really think Kara would just let a villain go? Kara, the human moral compass?”

 

“Enough to bet on it,” Maggie smirks. “If I’m right, vegan ice cream at my place tonight. If I’m wrong… you get to choose the movie.” 

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to lose twice in one day, Sawyer?”

 

“Oh, we’ll see.”

 

///

 

“Mine or yours tonight, Danvers?”

 

“Well what’s the bet?” Alex asks, looking up from her paperwork. 

 

“You’re lucky I find your competitiveness endearing,” Maggie tells her, “we don’t have to make a bet every time.”

 

“Nuh-uh, we  _ do  _ have to bet on it,” Alex says.

 

“And why’s that?” Alex leans forward conspiratorially.

 

“Because it makes you smile,” she whispers, and Maggie blushes, making Alex laugh.

 

“Okay, Danvers. What’s today’s bet?”

 

“One I’m bound to win. I bet you that you can’t get J’onn to say the word ‘spanx’ by the end of the day.”

 

“Well now you’re just setting me up to fail,” Maggie huffs, “I’ll be back soon.” Alex laughs to herself as she watches her girlfriend walk away.

 

(The best and worst day of Alex’s life is the day she hears J’onn order Winn to look into spanx as a ‘more cost effective protection garment’. It’s also the day she fully realises that Maggie is sort of an evil genius.)

 

///

 

There are two constants in their relationship. One is mutual love and respect. The other is petty, silly gambling. It evolves from deciding which apartment to spend the night at, to deciding which apartment to move into together (Kara wins this bet. They move into a brand new place).

 

The bets become a way to solve silly arguments, a way to diffuse any bickering, but more importantly, it becomes a way to make them both smile and laugh together, because the bets become more and more ridiculous as time goes on.

 

Rules are put into place to prevent serious maiming (“I swear, Alex, I’ve done a four foot jump on my skateboard before!”).

 

Their bodies are pushed to the limit (“Kara did you know Alex can fit her whole fist into her mouth, but struggles to get it out again?” “... is this a sex thing or a bet thing?””... I’ll let your sister answer that one.”).

 

New talents are discovered (“I can’t fucking believe you caught twenty grapes in your mouth  _ in a row _ ”).

 

Alex doesn’t even care that she never wins, because seeing Maggie’s dimpled smile, hearing her laugh and swear and debate technicalities makes Alex happier than any bet ever could.

 

///

 

Alex makes the last one.

 

They had joked years ago that the day Alex wins is the day the bets stop. And so, she waits nervously for Maggie to get home, already ready for their night out. Maggie opens the door of their apartment, and lets out a low whistle when she sees Alex standing there in a figure-hugging black dress.

 

“Damn, I didn’t know Game Night was getting fancy,” she says, leaning in and giving Alex a kiss.

 

“Change of plans, go put on something nice.”

 

When Maggie emerges from the bedroom a half hour later, Alex has to remind herself how to breathe because  _ holy shit her girlfriend is so beautiful. _

 

And when Alex leads her to the roof of their apartment building, she feels the nerves building up inside her, making her even more anxious and jittery than she had been already. Maggie gasps when she sees the set table Alex had prepared earlier, food steaming and candle just lit (she assumes Kara had a hand in the finishing touches).

 

“What’s the special occasion, Danvers?” Maggie asks as she takes a seat.

 

“Can’t a girl wine and dine her girlfriend without an ulterior motive these days?” Alex jokes, praying that Maggie doesn’t see through her nerves. Alex lets her girlfriend do most of the talking throughout dinner, wanting to hear about Maggie’s day rather than tripping herself up and ruining her plan.

 

She finally sees an opportunity to put the plan in action.

 

Maggie stands from the table, and walks to the rooftop ledge. She looks at the bright lights of the city below them, breathing in the serene summer night and the calmness that washes over the city. It’s the nights like this that make Maggie glad to be alive, the slow dinners and shared laughs with the love of her life. It’s in the simple moments like this one that make Maggie wish she could stay like this, together with Alex, happy and peaceful, as though the final puzzle piece of her life has finally clicked into place.

 

“Hey, Mags?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I wanna make a bet,” Alex says, and Maggie can hear nerves in her voice, for some reason. She laughs as she turns around, always ready to win.

 

“Only if you’re willing to lo--” the words die on her lips as she sees Alex on one knee, a modest diamond ring sitting in a velvet box. Her eyes well up, and she feels her heart hammer away in her chest, and she waits for Alex to say something, anything.

 

“Maggie Sawyer?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Alex smirks, no longer nervous or afraid. This is her and Maggie; they were built for each other, destined to be from the very first moment of human existence. She’s not nervous, anymore. She’s excited and ready to finally win a goddamn bet.

 

“I bet you that you’ll say yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at murdershegoat, be my friend and send me prompts for stupid things like this and ill probably write it instead of any of my own ideas


End file.
